


ink

by thestarsjustblinkforus



Series: grantaire with paint in his hair [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Actually maybe these are like, Anyway short, Art drabbles, Artist!Grantaire, Drawings, Gen, and featuring, based on paintings, drabble-and-a-halfs, gifs, or double-drabbles, what-have-you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsjustblinkforus/pseuds/thestarsjustblinkforus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Eponine is ink sinking into soft paper that takes it without bleeding, without blurring. She is perfect luscious black imprinted boldly and unapologetically on crisp snow-whiteness, and he likes her starkness very much.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ink

Eponine is ink sinking into soft paper that takes it without bleeding, without blurring. She is perfect luscious black imprinted boldly and unapologetically on crisp snow-whiteness, and he likes her starkness very much.

The first time she caught him he half expected her to punch him or tear herself out of his book, because, _Eponine_ , but she merely quirked an eyebrow at him and said nothing. He took her silence as acquiescence and never expected more than that, but ever since, whenever she feels him observing her, if he has a pen in his hand she comes to a gentle rest with her movements. She does not pose, does not try to make herself pretty, she simply stills, present and pulsing with inner life, and for those brief moments when he has his pen set to paper and his eyes on her she lets him in, she lets him see. She gives him glimpses of what she’s like alone and she does it in a room full of their friends with conversations and flirtations swirling about them both like smoke, like perfume.

Sometimes at the end of a meeting she will come over to him, she will sit on the arm of his chair, perched like a cat looking over his shoulder at his work, her hair falling like a curtain, hiding them away from the others. She’ll touch her lips with the tips of her fingers, and then turn away, her hand landing on his shoulder and squeezing just once before joining the others with a throaty laugh and a "what the fuck happened to my lighter?”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on art illustrations by Adrian Tomine - you can find them at my tumblr, here: http://thestarsjustblinkforus.tumblr.com/post/52465319629/eponine-is-ink-sinking-into-soft-paper-that-takes


End file.
